


In Place

by hellscabanaboy



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Robot Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-28
Updated: 2011-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-28 07:08:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/305162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellscabanaboy/pseuds/hellscabanaboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She runs a delicate claw across his exposed throat and it strikes Equius how disgracefully little his blood and his strength mean, here, when this girl who should be nothing can dispel them with a thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Place

**Author's Note:**

> For fic_promptly: Aradia/Equius, telekinetic bondage

Equius can feel Aradia's attention on him as they fight their way through the imps. With his strength and her robotic stamina, the two of them are under no real threat from their current foes. Instead, the continual strife of the game has become a kind of flirtation: she grazes him with a burst of psionics meant for an imp, momentarily stunning him with more than the impact; in return he smashes an adversary standing in her way and proudly displays its mangled remains, shifting their relations back minutely towards red.

When they come across a cave empty of foes, Aradia hauls him forward by his shirt and kisses him in a flash of cold metal, her claws running across his chest to score into his shoulders. Wordlessly, she throws him back against the wall of the cave.

Even knowing this was coming, Equius never anticipates the kind of force that such a delicate troll as Aradia can bring to bear. He hits the wall hard and slumps down, looking up to see a slight, hungry smile in place of her usual robotic blankness, and a shiver runs down his whole body.

Aradia's advances are overtly black, and Equius moves to reciprocate as is proper for such an affair, readying himself to drive his fists into her steel chassis. He has only dragged himself as far as his knees when his limbs freeze in place, arms locked at his sides. Struggling, Equius feels the crackle of psionics in the air around his limbs. He siezes up, fights against it and gets nowhere; he remains motionless apart from his labored breathing.

Aradia is bearing down on him, moving as though approaching a conquest, not a challenge. Her claws run through his hair, dragging his head back sharply. She runs a delicate claw across his exposed throat and it strikes Equius how disgracefully little his blood and his strength mean, here, when this girl who should be nothing can dispel them with a thought. He knows he ought to be ashamed, he ought to be appalled at his weakness, but Aradia is dragging him up by the hair and leaning down to kiss him again, the steel-wool strands of her hair falling to scrape at his shoulders and Equius can only respond, helplessly offering her everything she seeks in him.

She is gentler with him now, her black impulses mitigated by the conquest. Her grip is still tight on his hair but she lingers on his lips, her kisses soft now as he stretches up to meet them. She rests a cool hand on his throat, pulling him close, and Equius wants more, he wants to give more than she's taking and he almost can't stand it. He struggles in his bonds, throwing all his strength against the psionics just to feel how securely she has held him in place. His limbs remain delightfully motionless as she runs a claw lightly over his collarbone and he sinks back, heart pounding in his ears, waiting for her next move.

When Aradia finally draws his head between her legs, Equius knows every inch of the metal frame of her skin, every layer of the artificial nerve endings he had placed there with this as his fondest hope. But he doesn't know the long, firm touches she draws from his mouth, or the shiver of her thigh against his cheek when she's satisfied; Aradia's soul makes the robot body new to him. She grips the hair at the back of Equius' head, now hard enough to bring tears to his eyes, and moves him against her as she likes. She's using him and he strains to keep up, to keep pleasuring her; his nerves are singing.

Aradia pulls Equius' head tightly to her as she finishes, her entire body shuddering around him. He moves his mouth against her as long as he can as she rides it out, then rests his face against the cool steel of her thigh as she strokes his hair. He's exhausted and he's hard and he just want her to touch him, but more than that he wants to stay kneeling in place at her feet.

When Aradia drops her psionics, Equius sags back on his knees, and reaches out to press a kiss to the palm of her hand.


End file.
